


JohnLock: How Sherlock Apologises

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: IKEA, M/M, Tea, bonding?, do they even have ikea in the uk, idk - Freeform, tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building a table is tedious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: How Sherlock Apologises

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me, my UK fans... Do you guys actually have IKEA? Or is that an American thing? I'm never sure, but I suppose this was an "imagine your OTP" before that was a thing. xoxo

"This is so tedious," Sherlock complained as he looked over the numerous pieces of wood on the floor in front of him. John rolled his eyes as he looked the screwdriver in his hand. "Why should I have to build this?"  
"Because you were the one that burned the old side table by my chair," John reminded, then pointed to the paper on top of the box that said IKEA. "Hand me the instructions."  
"Why?" Sherlock asked confusedly. "It should be easy enough to put two pieces of wood together to make a table." John let out an annoyed sigh.  
"We're supposed to follow the instructions, Sherlock," he ordered.  
"Well, the instructions are wrong."  
"Oh, God, not that again." Sherlock picked up a piece of wood that appeared to be one of the legs as he tried to attach it to the tabletop. When he ended up in failure, he kicked the pieces away and put his head in his hands.  
"This is pointless, it's not my coffee table!" he argued as he looked up again.  
"But it's your fault the other one's gone!" John reiterated.  
"Why should that matter? It's a table, it's broken, it's over. Now you want me to help you build another one?" John raised his eyebrows at his flatmate's ignorance.  
"Sherlock, have you ever heard of apology?" John asked. Sherlock shot his 'obviously' glare at him.  
"Of course I have," Sherlock stated. "Why would you think..." Sherlock slowed when he came over the sudden realisation. "Oh, you mean... Okay."  
"That's what people do," John said. "They apologise. But because you don't like apologising with words, you're going to help me build this."  
"To apologise for burning down your old table?" John nodded. Sherlock nodded back and tossed John the instructions. After looking over the page for a moment, John took two pieces and screwed them together. He didn't notice Sherlock stand up and go to the kitchen, nor did he notice him coming back with a mug of tea.  
"Here," Sherlock said as he set the mug of tea in front of John. John eyed the mug for a moment, picking it up by the handle and looking around in the liquid.  
"What's this?" he asked curiously, slightly afraid to drink the tea.  
"Me... apologising," Sherlock strained to say. "For yelling. Just... don't ask." John laughed at this and took a cautious sip, hoping that Sherlock hadn't put any kind of chemical that would make him sleep, or worse. It tasted normal enough, so John took a larger drink. Sherlock smiled, glad that John appreciated his tea. Turning back to the table conundrum, he picked up two pieces and tried to put them together like a puzzle. Frustrated, he dropped them.  
"Do I still have to help build this?" he asked like a child. John looked at him as he set down his tea.  
"Yes, Sherlock," he replied with a smirk. "This is how you apologise."


End file.
